For persons having a reduced arm function, such as, for instance, limited muscular strength, an arm support can be of interest, for instance to stabilize a forearm and to improve the use of, for instance, a wrist and hand.
To that end, dynamic arm supports have been developed. However, these are technically complex, often have singular points in a normal range of use and require various adaptations to, for instance, a wheelchair in which they are used. Moreover, limitations in use, such as limited envelopes of movement and the like, can occur.